1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having a mounting apparatus for mounting a hard disk drive (HDD).
2. Description of Related Art
HDDs of computers are mounted in a bracket of the computers. A HDD is directly inserted into the bracket, and a large number of screws extend through sidewalls of the bracket to fix the HDD to the bracket. However, the mounting and removal of the HDD to and from the bracket requires a tool to fasten or release the screws. Thus, the assembly and disassembly of the HDD from the bracket are not only time-consuming, but also laborious.